ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת תזריע-מצורע תשע"ג
ב"ה אור ליום ב' אייר תשע"ג thumb|ימין|335 px|ארמונד סוסנה יהי החודש הזה חודש טוב. חודש אייר הוא המועד בו חלים חגים לאומיים: יום העצמאות, ל"ג בעומר ויום ירושלים. אחד השירים שמקובל לשיר לכבוד ראש-חודש הוא: יהי החודש הזה כנבואת אבי חוזה וישמע בבית זה קול ששון וקול שמחה. :::::: נראה לי, ש"אבי חוזה" הוא אביהם הרוחני של כל הנביאים, הנביא הגדול מכולם - משה רבנו. משה רבנו קיבל נבואה שבה נאמר . בנבואה זו תיאר לו ה' את יציאת מצרים, שתוכננה לאמצע אותו חודש. הנושא המרכזי בנבואה היה עבודת קרבן הפסח, שאותו התחייבו בני-ישראל לאכול כל אחד בביתו ( ). אפשר לתאר לעצמנו, שאותם בני ישראל שהאמינו לדבר ה' בוודאי היו מאד שמחים כשאכלו את קרבן הפסח - הם ידעו שהם ממש על סף הגאולה! המשורר מבקש, שהחודש הזה יהיה כמו אותו חודש שנזכר בנבואת של "אבי חוזה", אז, במצרים; שהחודש הזה יהיה החודש של הגאולה. וגם היום, כמו אז, יישמע בכל בית ובית "קול ששון וקול שמחה" - שמחת הגאולה. וכן אנחנו מבקשים גם בתפילת מוסף של ראש חודש: . ראיה לפירוש זה מצאתי בסליחות לערב ראש השנה בנוסח אשכנז, שנאמר בהן: , ושם ברור שזה משה . המקור: ויקיטקסט מתוך אתר חיבה (לא פועל =אקטואליה= ליום השואה מאת אליקים העצני thumb|ימין (ברשות המחבר) ביום השואה אנו מנסים להתייחד עם הבלתי נתפס, עם כיליון שנגזר על עם שלם, שאך כחוט השערה היה חסר שיושלם כפי שתכננו אותו המפלצות. בעצם, השואה אינה מניחה לנו אף פעם. כל התרחשות אקטואלית, כל ביטוי שנופל במקרה, הכל מתקשר בתודעתנו אסוציאטיבית עם השואה. היא תמיד עימנו, וגם לו רצינו לא היינו יכולים להשתחרר ממנה. בעצם, לא רק אנחנו היהודים – כל העולם, ובעיקר העולם המערבי, חי בצל השואה ההיא, ובראש וראשונה העם הגרמני שחולל אותה ועימו עמים אחרים, שגם הם טבלו את ידיהם בדמנו. יתר על כן, האימפאקט של השואה לא נחלש עם חלוף הזמן, כי אם להיפך – הולך ומתחזק. ועוד דבר שהיה נשמע הזוי רק לפני 15-20 שנים מתרחש: השואה הולכת ומקבלת יותר ויותר היבטים אקטואליים, רלוונטיים לחיינו כאן ועכשיו, להבדיל מזיכרון, ואפילו מכאב, פאסיבי. עוצמת ההשפעה וההקרנה של השואה מתחזקת מטעם פסיכולוגי פשוט: ככל שחיינו נעשים מיושבים ומבוססים יותר - יותר בטוחים, שלווים ונורמאלים, העימות עם הזוועה ההיא נעשה קשה יותר. יותר אתה נדהם מן הניגוד בין חייך לבין התופת ההיא, יותר נראה לך מופרך, בלתי אפשרי, בלתי ניתן להשגה שדבר כזה בכלל היה יכול לקרות, שאימה כזאת היתה יכולה להיות מציאות, שעם שלם חווה חוויה של סוף העולם. כי מה שחוו אחיותינו ואחינו בגיהנום ההוא היה לא פחות מזה: בעבור העם היהודי – הגיע סוף העולם. ובארץ הזאת שלנו, שטופת השמש, בחברה שלנו שהיא בסך הכל אופטימית ושופעת שמחת חיים - אחת המדינות הראשונות בעולם במדד תוחלת החיים ובמדד האושר (ב-"א") – כאן בארץ ישראל, הניגוד בין חיינו לבין צלמוות השואה הולך וגדל משנה לשנה, ועימו דווקא הולך ומעמיק הכאב. הר השואה הולך ונעשה עוד יותר גבוה, צילו - יותר עבה. אשר להיבטים האקטואליים של השואה, מי היה חולם אך לפני שנים מועטות שהיום, 68 שנים אחרי – לא מומלץ לחבוש כיפה או לענוד מגן דוד בחוצות פריז, לונדון או קופנהגן? שאנטישמיות גלויה, בעלת כל הסממנים הנאציים, תתפשט כצרעת על פניה של אירופה? מי העלה על הדעת שבצרפת ייתכן טבח כמו זה שהיה בבית הספר היהודי בטולוז, אשר בוצע מתוך אותם המניעים כמו השואה וכל מה שמבדיל הם רק המימדים התעשייתיים? * לקריאת המאמר במלואו - הקש כאן יוזמה מבורכת: הנחת זרים כל קברי "נצר אחרון" thumb|192px| ימין חברי ישראל שלי יניחו גם השנה פרח ומכתב על קבריהם של חללי "נצר אחרון" – יהודים ששרדו את השואה, עלו לארץ, ונפלו במלחמת העצמאות, ללא שהותירו משפחה ושריד. לא ניתן שקברי גיבורים אלו יישארו מיותמים. זוהי אחת הפעולות החשובות שעשינו אי-פעם כאן, בתנועת ישראל שלי. בשנה שעברה השתתפו רבים בפעולה, ולכן השנה נשוב ונזכור את הנצר האחרון. מה בדיוק עושים? מתארגנים 2-3 חברים ומחליטים לעשות זאת, עדיף כבר השבוע או בתחילת השבוע הבא (פחות צפוף), או ביום הזיכרון עצמו סדר הפעולות: נכנסים לרשימת חללי "נצר אחרון" (להלן קישור) עוברים בין השמות, ובוחרים מספר חללים, רצוי בבית עלמין מסוים. הנה הרשימה ממוינת, לפי בית עלמין מודיעים במייל contact@myisrael.org.il לאילו חללים אתם מתכוונים לגשת, אם כי אין שום בעיה שיהיו כפילויות. קונים פרחים, כמספר החללים. מדפיסים במדפסת ביתית רגילה, גלויה מיוחדת זו, וכותבים עבור כל חלל מכתב אישי במקום המיועד לכך. מאתרים את מקום הקבר המדויק על ידי לחיצה על כפתור "מקום מנוחתו" הנמצא מצד ימין של דף הנופל המסוים, ומדפיסים את המפה וזהו כבר בימים הקרובים (עדיף, כי ביום הזיכרון קשה יותר להגיע) – ניגשים לכל אחד מהקברים, רצוי לומר קדיש, לומר שיר או לעשות כל דבר שנראה לכם שיכבד את זכרו של החלל, מניחים את הגלויה, ועליה אבן, על הקבר, יחד עם פרח. צלמו והעלו תמונה לקיר שלכם עם הסיפור של הנופל . שלחו את התמונה והסיפור גם לנו : contact@myisrael.org.il הרשימה אז אנא, ממש חשוב: החליטו עכשיו לעשות זאת. זה המעט שאפשר לעשות עבור גיבורי ישראל אלו, ששרדו את השואה, ונפלו על תקומת מדינת ישראל אנא מכם, גם הפיצו הוראות אלו לכל עם ישראל, גם כאלו שאינם חברי ישראל שלי ישראל שלי עושים ציונות * אתר רשימת "נצר אחרון" הממלכתי יום העצמאות של רבי עמרם אבורביע היה רבה של פתח תקווה וחבר מועצת הרבנות הראשית thumb|650px thumb|650px המקור: שבתון לכל משפחה יהודית * עוד על הרב קיראו כאן =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית:תפילת שחרית # לא יתפלל האדם במקום פתוח, כגון בשדה, אלא בתוך בית, כיון שכשהוא נמצא בבית חלה עליו אימת מלך וליבו נשבר. (שו"ע סי' צ) # עוברי דרכים, מותרים להתפלל בשדה וכדומה, ומכל מקום אם יש שם אילנות - טוב יותר שיעמדו שם ביניהם ויתפללו, שהוא מקום קצת צנוע. (שם ומשנ"ב שם) # קדושת בית המדרש גדולה מקדושת בית הכנסת, ולכן עדיף להתפלל שם אפילו אם יש שם מנין מצומצם, מלהתפלל בבית הכנסת ברוב עם. (שו"ע סי' צ) # ולא רק מי שלומד בעצמו בבית המדרש, אלא אף אחרים, מוטב שיתפללו בבית המדרש הקבוע ללימוד תורה של רבים, מאשר שיתפללו בבית הכנסת, שקדושתו פחותה. (שם ומשנ"ב שם) # ישתדל האדם להתפלל בבית הכנסת עם הציבור, לפי שאין הקב"ה מואס בתפילת הרבים,ואפילו אם יש ביניהם חוטאים לא ימנע מלהתפלל עמהם. ואם נאנס ולא יכל לבוא לבית הכנסת, יכוין להתפלל באותה שעה שהציבור מתפללים. (שו"ע סי' צ)....... # .. .......וכן אם נאנס ולא יכל להתפלל באותה שעה עם הציבור, ומתפלל ביחידות, יבא לבית הכנסת ויתפלל שם. (שם ומשנ"ב שם) המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית:מסכת שקלים הלימוד היום לע"נ הר"ר אלעזר מנחם בן שרגא יצחק ז"ל נודה מאד מאד אם תוכלו להזכיר בפה לפני הלימוד משנה ח: הַמַּקְדִּישׁ נְכָסִים וְהָיוּ בָּהֶן דְּבָרִים רְאוּיִין עַל גַּבֵּי הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, יֵינוֹת, שְׁמָנִים וְעוֹפוֹת, רַבִּי אֶלְעָזָר אוֹמֵר, יִמָּכְרוּ לְצָרְכֵי אוֹתוֹ הַמִּין וְיָבִיא בִּדְמֵיהֶן עוֹלוֹת, וּשְׁאָר נְכָסִים יִפְּלוּ לְבֶדֶק הַבָּיִת: אדם הַמַּקְדִּישׁ נְכָסִים, וְהָיוּ בָּהֶן נכסיו דְּבָרִים הרְאוּיִין להיקרב עַל גַּבֵּי הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, יֵינוֹת הראויים לנסכים, שְׁמָנִים הראויים למנחות, וְעוֹפוֹת - תורים ובני יונה, הראויים לקרבנות, רַבִּי אֶלְעָזָר אוֹמֵר, יִמָּכְרוּ לְצָרְכֵי אוֹתוֹ הַמִּין - ימכרו אותם לאנשים הזקוקים לנסכים, מנחות או קינים, וְיָבִיא בִּדְמֵיהֶן עוֹלוֹת - ובדמים שיתקבלו תמורתם, יקנו קרבנות עולה, שנאמר 'לכל נדריהם ולכל נדבותם אשר יקריבו לה' לעולה', ולמדו חכמים מהפסוק שכל נדר או נדבה ממין שמוקרב לה', לרבות יין ושמן, קונים בדמיו בהמות לקרבנות עולה. וּשְׁאָר נְכָסִים שהקדיש, יִפְּלוּ לְבֶדֶק הַבַּיִת: המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com בין פסח לשבועות-לימוד מסכת אבות פרק א thumb|ימין|335 px|הרב מוטי אלון: בין פסח לשבועות-לימוד מסכת אבות פרק א הוכחה מהתורה ש Time is money ! יש מצוות בתורה שפרשיותיהן מתחילות במילה "צו", לדוגמא: רש"י על המקום מצטט מתורת כהנים ומסביר: צו את אהרן - ת"כ אין צו אלא לשון זרוז, מיד ולדורות. אמר רבי שמעון: ביותר צריך הכתוב לזרז במקום שיש בו חסרון כיס: (רש"י על ויקרא פרק ו פסוק ב) מה חסרון כיס יש בקרבן עולה ? – שהעולה קְרֵיבָה כליל על המזבח, ונשרפת כולה, ואין אוכלים אותה, לא הכהנים ולא הבעלים. הבה נבדוק באלו מקומות נוספים משתמשת התורה בלשון "צו", דהיינו שיש בהם חסרון כיס * גם קרבן התמיד הוא עולה, והסיבה שלעיל מתאימה גם לקרבן התמיד. יש חסרון כיס. * שמן זית "כתית", הוא שמן יקר ונדיר. ל"בזבז" אותו על הדלקת הנרות, צריך להזהיר ב"צו". בדרך כלל אנשים רגילים ששמן זך ויקר הם שמים בסלט, ואילו שמן פחות נקי מיעדים למאור. התורה דורשת הפוך, לכן נוקטת בלשון "צו". כדי לשכנע אתכם ש"כָּתִית" הוא שמן איכותי ויקר. הפעמים הנוספות שהתורה משתמשת בלשון "צו", הן מצוות שאינן "לדורות" אלא דברים שהתורה ציותה עליהם "לשעה" בלבד. חוץ מהציווי הבא, שהוא לדורות, אלא שעד בנין בית המקדש בב"א, אנחנו לא מקפידים על דיני טומאה וטהרה: כָּל צָרוּעַ וְכָל זָב נשלחים מן המחנה להסגר, וחוזרים חזרה אחרי טהרתם בלבד. מה חסרון כיס יש כאן ? הם לא יכולים לקיים פגישות עבודה, הם לא יכולים לעשות עסקים, פנים אל פנים לפחות. הוא אשר אמרנו: Time is money לכן השתמשה התורה בלשון "צו". עכשיו שאנחנו יודעים ש Time is money נותר לנו לברר מה חשוב יותר: כסף או זמן. ברור לנו שב"זמן" ניתן לייצר – "כסף". אדם עובד, משכיר עצמו להיות פועל, הוא משקיע מזמנו ומקבל שכר. האם "כסף" יכול ליצור "זמן" ? נניח שאדם ירצה להאריך את שנותיו ב... יום אחד בלבד. האם יש רופא שיכול להבטיח לו את זה ? ואם האדם יבטיח לו סכום גדול מאד, האם רופא ישר יוכל להבטיח לו את זה ? – לא ולא. ברור, אפוא, שהמצרך היקר ביותר שיש לנו בעולם הוא הזמן. להלן קטע שכתבתי לפני שנים, שימחיש לנו את החשיבות של ניצול הזמן:"תאר לעצמך, שיש בנק המזכה אותך בכל בוקר בסכום של 86,400 ש"ח . היתרה אינה עוברת מיום ליום. בכל לילה, כל סכום שלא הוצאת במשך היום נמחק.מה היית עושה? - מוציא כל שקל , כמובן. לכל אחד מאתנו בנק שכזה. שם הבנק : ז מ ן. בכל בוקר אנו מזוכים ב- 86,400 שניות. בכל לילה מה שלא נוצל לטובה, הולך לאיבוד. היתרה אינה עוברת ליום שלמחרת. אין אוברדרפט. בכל יום, נפתח החשבון מחדש. בכל לילה, מה שנותר נמחק. אם לא השתמשתם במה שהיה בחשבון- ההפסד כולו שלכם. אי אפשר לחזור אחורה. גם אי אפשר למשוך כנגד המחר. מוכרחים לחיות בהווה, על חשבון הזמן שניתן לנו בכל יום. השקיעו את זמנכם, על מנת להשיג ממנו את המירב. השעון מתקתק, אל "תבלו" את הזמן ואל 'תהרגו' אותו , נצלו אותו, היום! לשירותכם - תמיד, בברכה וכל טוב יעקב שני - סופר סת"ם "היו אלה ה' וכ'ז באייר שני ימים של עליה" thumb|300px|ימין|זיקוקי יום העצמאות המקור:fliker צילם: Lilachd thumb|300px|ימין|ריקוד דגלים ביום ירושלים , המקור:fliker צילם: רון אלמוג (דברי תורה שנאמרו על-ידי בני, עמי ונטורה, לרגל הבר-מצווה של בנו יאיר) בישוב מעון יאיר נולד בראש חודש אייר ואנו שמחים לחגוג יחד איתכם מסיבת ראש חודש וסעודת מצוה לכבוד בר המצוה שלו. חודש אייר הוא חודש שמחבר בין חודש ניסן שבו נגאלנו מעבדות מצרים ויצאנו לחרות כעם ולבין חודש סיון שבו קיבלנו את התורה במעמד הר סיני . מהו תפקידו של חודש אייר? האם הוא חודש מחבר בין ניסן לסיון? מתווך טכני או שיש לו ערך עצמי? מה עוד שאנו יודעים שחודש אייר עיקרו ימי ספירת העומר , על ימים אלו אמר הרמב''ן שהיו ראויים להיות חול המועד אחד ארוך כי הם מובילים אותנו מהיציאה לחרות אל קבלת התורה. ננסה לתת תשובות לעניינים אלו ישנם "חודשים חסרים" וישנם "חודשים מלאים". הגמרא במסכת שבת אומרת (פז) שבאותה שנה שיצאו בני ישראל ממצרים חודש אייר היה "חודש מלא". היום חודש אייר הוא תמיד "חודש חסר." אומר הרב קוק בעין אי'ה (ב' נח')מהו הזמן? זמן הוא מתווך ומקשר בין הזמן שהיה לפניו ולזה שיבוא אחריו , לפי זה מצד אחד הוא קולט את כוחות מה שהיה ומכין את החבילה כולל מה שהוא עצמו תורם ומעביר אותה לזמן העתידי לכל זמן יש ערך משלו. ללא קשר לזמן שהיה לפניו ושיהיה אחריו ישלו תפקיד עצמאי. כאשר החודש מלא - זה אומר שלחודש יש עצמיות כזו שמעמידה אותו בפני עצמו , שעיקר ענינו של החודש הוא מהותו מצד עצמו, ועל כן כשהוא אומר מלא ,הוא כביכול אומר יש לי מה לתת לכם ולכן כדאי שאשאר עוד יום אחד אתכם וכך תספגו ממני עוד. דומה הדבר לאותם ימים שאיננו רוצים שיגמרו מרב חשיבותם מרוב המשמעות שיש להם בעיננו כמו שבתות ימים טובים, מה שאין כן כאשר החודש חסר- כאן הוא יגלה לנו שכוחו ותפקידו לגשר בין שני חודשים , והיותו כאמצעי המגשר מזמן לזמן ,הוא חסר כי אין צורך למלא איזה שהוא חוסר ,תפקידו לחבר בין החודשים. ותו לו ,יום שישי כמבוא לשבת הוא כשלעצמו רק יום מכין כל כוחו הוא ממה שמכינים ממנו ליום הבא, לא פעם אני אומר לעצמי מתי תבוא השבת ? חודש אייר של אותה שנה היה מיוחד במינו. מצד אחד, הוא היה אחרי החודש בו יצאו עם ישראל לחרות פיזית .מצד שני, לפני חודש בו הם יקבלו את התורה ויש לזמן שבין שני חודשים אלו לא רק את תכונות החודש המקבל ומעביר אלה יש לחודש הזה שמופיע פעם אחת ביציאת מצרים ערך עצמי מיוחד משלו מחדש הרב קוק לחודש אייר של יצאת מצרים היה גם מטרה והוא היה גם אמצעי ז''א היה זמן שמשלב את שתי תכונות הזמן.<חודש כזה משולב נקרא גם חודש זיו על רוב ההארה .המעבר החד כל כך בו ישנו עם שרק עכשיו יוצא לחרות וצריך לעבר מרחק נפשי גדול כל כך בין היותו עבד לבין עם שראוי לעצמאות ולמתן תורה,חודש כזה היה חייב להיות מלא מכאן רואים את חשיבות הדרך יש ענין בכל יום בחודש ואין לקצר בו, כל יום יש לו חשיבות צריך לעשות דרך כדי לקבל את התורה. אם יתנו פרס לתלמיד על עבודה מעולה ישר תעודה ללא עמל סתם כך כי הוא חכם , לתעודה לא שום ערך כיוון שלא עמלו עליה , בני ישראל לא יכולים לקבל את התורה ללא אותו זמן הכנה . לכל יום בספירת העומר יש מדרגה יש מטרה .מאז חודש אייר חסר 'הוא נוספו לו עם השנים ימים של עצב ושמחה מעורבבים זה בזה , לזמן הזה אעפ הוא "חודש חסר" נוצקו תכנים שממלאים אותו בערכים משמעותיים בבנית אומה הגאון מווילנא ציווה את תלמידיו לפני 200 שנה לצאת לבנות את ארץ ישראל כי הגיע זמן אתחלת הגאולה . ומסורת היתה אצלם מדור לדור שמתייחסת '''לימי ספירת העומר שישנם בימים אלו שני ימים שאינם מסוגלים לפורענות שכל התחלה של מפעל או בניה חדשה אם יכוונו אותם לשני ימים מסוימים בוודאות יצליחו, כשעדין אף אחד ממנהיגי הישוב בארץ לא ראה באופק עדין את תחילתה של מדינה עצמאית , היו אלה ה' וכ'ז באייר שני ימים של עליה ברור אם כן למה הרמב''ן אמר שהימים האלו ראויים להיות חול המועד חודש שיכול להבנות בו בית המקדש אם ניהיה ראויים ואם לא אז הוא מביא אבלות . יש בחודש הזה פוטנציאל גדול רק לא לאבד את התוכן האמיתי שלו. חודש אייר מבטא את החיבור שבין החירות הלאומית יום העצמאות הלאומי שקרובה לגאולת מצרים שהיה בחודש ניסן, הופעת תורתו הפנימית של רשב'י ועד לזמן שלעתיד לבא בנית בית המקדש ואצלנו הוא מופיע ביום ירושלים. ומתן התורה בחודש סיון יאיר שנולד בראש חודש אייר ומכאן שמו –שיאיר לנו בחודש זה בחודש שהכי מתאים לבנית בית המקדש ,שמראה את חשיבות הדרך והעמל זהו חודש של עבודה של חיים רציתי לצרף אותך לחיבור הגדול שתיארתי כאן שתזכה לחבר בין מה שכבר ותהנה משלב הבר מצוה, כמו שאתה יודע להנות, עם הרבה שמחת חיים, סקרנות ללמידה וכוחות יצירה. שתזכה לגדול ולהאיר את העולם בתורה לחופה ולמעשים טובים ובכל מלאכת הבורא. =עם ישראל= על הצלת יהודי סוריה כתבה משנת 2012 thumb|ימין|335 px|Judy Feld Carr: Saving Syrian Jews ג'ודית (ג'ודי) פלד קאר (נולדה ב-26 בדצמבר 1938) היא מוזיקאית ופעילת זכויות אדם יהודית קנדית שהתפרסמה במיוחד בהברחתם של יהודי סוריה מחוץ למדינה. פלד קאר נולדה במונטריאול וגרה כיום בטורונטו. היא בעלת תואר ראשון במוזיקה מאוניברסיטת טורונטו והייתה מורה למוזיקה במשך שנים רבות. עזרה ליהודי סוריה - לאחר מות בעלה הראשון, ד"ר רונלד פלד, הוקמה ב-1973 קרן לזכרו. אלמנתו ג'ודי השתמשה בכספי התרומות לקרן על מנת לשלוח ספרי קודש ליהודי סוריה ובהמשך גם לשלם כופר לשלטונות סוריה, על מנת שיאפשרו את יציאתם מן המדינה. פעילות זו נמשכה בסתר לאורך יותר מ-25 שנה. לפי ההערכה, עזרה פלד קאר בחילוצם של למעלה מ-3,000 יהודים מסוריה. מעשיה מתוארים בספרו של הרולד טרופר - The Ransomed of God: The Remarkable Story Of One Woman's Role in the Rescue of Syrian Jews (כופר האלוהים: סיפורה המדהים של אישה אחת בחילוצם של יהודי סוריה). (מהויקיפדיה העברית) ג'ודי פלד קאר זכתה באותות ועיטורים רבים, ביניהם אות מסדר קנדה, פרס מרכז שמעון ויזנטל, אות כבוד מאוניברסיטת חיפה ותואר כבוד מאוניברסיטת לאורנטיאן באונטריו. ב-2012 זכתה בעיטור נשיא מדינת ישראל. =ארץ ישראל= בית שאן - פינת חמד מוזנחת thumb|ימין|335 px|סככה בעיצוב מוריה סקלי בגן לאומי בית שאן 02 "רגע לפני שהגעתי לאנדרטת הנופלים, הלכתי לראות מה חדש בגן הלאומי בית שאן. ברשימה הזו אעסוק בסככת ההצללה ובית השימוש בכניסה לאתר. אני לא רוצה להיכנס עכשיו לביקורת שיש לי על התפיסה הכוללת של בית שאן, בה תופס הגן הלאומי חלק מרכזי. אם אתחיל עם זה אני לא אגמור… אבל אומר רק, שבכל ביקור שלי בבית שאן אני מוצא שוב ושוב שהגן הלאומי הוא העונש הגדול ביותר שיש לתושבי העיר הזו. אולי על הנייר הוא נראה כמו משאב תיירותי, תרבותי וכלכלי אבל בפועל לא זה ולא זה ולא זה. הוא אפילו לא נכלל ברשימת עשרת האתרים המבוקרים בישראל (מצדה, גן החיות התנ"כי בירושלים והספארי ברמת גן בראש הרשימה). בבית שאן הרסו שכונות שלימות כדי לחשוף עתיקות שמרביתן טרם נחשפו ועצרו פיתוח עירוני הגיוני. הגן הלאומי יצר נתק בין אזור התעסוקה לעיר. נתק משמעותי לא פחות קיים בין העיר עצמה ובין הגן הלאומי. משאבים עצומים מושקעים בכל מיני רעיונות דבילים שקשורים לגן על חשבון העיר. אף אחד מהמבקרים בגן לא עוצר בכלל בעיר שלא השכילה לפתוח מסעדה נורמלית. במסעדה היחידה בעיר, 'שיפודי הכיכר', יש מניסיון שירות רע מאד. עכשיו בית שאן נכנסת להכנת תכנית מתאר, שצפוי שלא תתרום משמעותית לעיר ותמשיך את תהליך גסיסתה הארוך. * המקור: מיכאל יעקובסון סיבוב בסככה שעיצבו מוריה-סקלי בגן לאומי בית שאן מקווה נדיר מתקופת בית שני נחשף בירושלים frame|ימין|הארכיאולוג בנימין סטורצ'ן עומד במורד מדרגות המקווה - צילום: אסף פרץ, באדיבות רשות העתיקות בחפירה ארכיאולוגית של רשות העתיקות בשכונת קרית מנחם בירושלים לפני סלילת כביש אורה-משואה אותו מקדמת חברת מוריה, נחשף מקווה טהרה נדיר משלהי ימי הבית השני. לדברי בנימין סטורצ'ן, מנהל החפירה מטעם רשות העתיקות, "בשנים האחרונות נחפרו מקוואות רבים בירושלים, אך מערכת הזנת המים שחשפנו בחפירה זו הינה ייחודית ויוצאת דופן. מקווה הטהרה מורכב מחלל תת קרקעי אשר אליו הובילו מדרגות. את מי הגשמים קיבל המקווה משלושה אגני היקוות |(אוצר) שנחצבו על תקרת המקווה, והזרימו את המים הזכים באמצעות תעלות לתוך חלל המקווה. המקוואות המוכרים עד כה, מורכבים לרוב מחלל סגור אשר אליו הוזרמו מי גשמים מבריכה קטנה שנחצבה בסמוך לו. המערכת שנחשפה כעת משוכללת ומורכבת יותר. המקווה קשור ככל הנראה לנקודת יישוב שהיתה במקום בתקופת הבית השני. סביר, שבשל משטר הגשמים והיובש באזור, חיפשו המתישבים טכניקות מיוחדות שיאפשרו לאגור כל טיפת מים. מעניין לציין כי המקווה עומד בכל הלכות הכשרות כדוגמת היקוות המיים לתוכו באופן טבעי ללא מגע יד אדם והקפדה כי המיים לא יחלחלו למעבה האדמה, בשל כך טויח המקווה בטיח מיוחד". מקווה הטהרה, אשר נמצא בעמק ציורי שבו מתקנים חקלאיים עתיקים, נחשף במרחק פסיעה מבתי שכונת קרית מנחם. לדברי ארכיאולוג מחוז ירושלים, עמית ראם, "הקהילה בשכונה מביעה עניין רב בשימור המקווה. רשות העתיקות וחברת מוריה פועלות להפוך את שכית החמדה לאתר לרווחת התושבים והמבקרים". * אתר רשות העתיקות לאחר שיצא מקווה הטהרה משימוש, שימש המקום מחצבה, והתעלות התמלאו עפר. במהלך המאה ה-20' נוקה חדר הטבילה, בתקרתו נפרץ פתח עגול והוא שימש בור מים. בית אוליפנט- סיור ליום העצמאות. thumb|300px|ימין|ציור של אמילי קטברט חברתה של אליס אוליפנט ומבאי ביתה. חדר מגורים בבית אוליפנט בדאלית אל-כרמל. צוייר בין השנים 1886-1884 - צילמה: משתמשת:Hanay מאת: שבתאי שירן – "מורשת הגליל" איזור הכרמל הוא מן האיזורים היפים ביותר לטיול, יערות וחניונים, כפרים ציוריים, המוחרקה וסיפור אליהו הנביא, תצפיות נוף ודרכי קק"ל. לרגל יום העצמאות נתמקד באתר פחות מטויל בית אוליפנט בדאלית אל כרמל הוא בית יד לבנים הדרוזים, בית בו נארגו פרקים בתולדות המדינה, בית בו נרקמו אהבות. בית שכדאי לבקר בו ולו בזכות הנוף הנפלא הנשקף ממנו לכוון הים. סיר אוליפנט היה בריטי חובב ציון בשעה שתנועת חיבת ציון הייתה בראשיתה ובשעה שהמושבות הראשונות היו בחיתוליהן. הוא היה ראשון הפועלים לסלילת מסילה מחיפה לדמשק, היא רכבת העמק המיתולוגית. הוא היה מחוקרי ארץ ישראל הראשונים את מחקריו תעד בספר "חיפה כתבות מארץ ישראל 1885-1882." הספר כולל מידע על תושבי הארץ על המנהגים והדתות, תיאור מקומות ואתרים ארכאולוגים. הוא כתב על הדרוזים, השומרונים ועל תושבים נוספים. סיוריו כללו גם תגליות כמו שרידי בית כנסת ליד הירדן בקרבת תל בית צידה ושירידי בית הכנסת באום אל-קנאטר שברמת הגולן. הוא היה מהוגי ההתישבות היהודית בעבר הירדן ובתמיכתו קמה המושבה "בני יהודה" בגולן. בשנת 1883 בנה את בית הקיץ שלו בדאלית ושם התגורר עם אשתו אליס ומזכירו נפתלי הרץ אימבר. הייתה זו שלישיה מיוחדת של אנשי רוח, אוליפנט היה איש חזון, אליס הייתה ציירת ואימבר היה משורר לאומי, מחבר השיר "תקוותינו". את הבתים הראשונים ל"תקוותינו" כתב אימבר לפני עליתו ארצה ובשבתו בדאלית אל כרמל ערך אותו, שיפץ אותו, והוסיף לו בתים, לשיר בגרסתו המלאה היו תשעה בתים כאשר הבית הראשון הוא מענה לחזון העצמות היבשות ביחזקאל (לז, יא) שם נאמר " הֵמָּה הִנֵּה אֹמְרִים יָבְשׁוּ עַצְמוֹתֵינוּ וְאָבְדָה תִקְוָתֵנוּ " ואילו אימבר אומר: :"עוֹד לֹא אָבְדָה תִּקְוָתֵינוּ :הַתִּקְוָה הַנוֹשָׁנָה :מִשּׁוּב לְאֶרֶץ אֲבוֹתֵינוּ :לָעִיר בָּהּ דָּוִד חָנָה" הבית השני רומז לצווי "בכל לבבך ובכל נפשך" (דברים, ו,ה) :"כָּל עוֹד בִּלְבָבוֹ שָׁם פְּנִימָה :נֶפֶשׁ יְהוּדִי הוֹמִיָּה :וּלְפַאֲתֵי מִזְרָח קָדִימָה :עֵינוֹ לְצִיּוֹן צוֹפִיָּה." בעתיד יעברו שני בתים אלה עריכה מחודשת ויהפכו להמנון הלאומי "התקווה" אימבר כתב שירי לאום נוספים שהיו אהודים בזמנו, כמו "משמר הירדן", מאמרי דעה בעיתון "הצבי" וכן שירים רומנטים. בשנת 1886 נפטרה אליס מדלקת ראות ואנדרטה לזכרה עומדת בחצר הבית עד עצם היום הזה. 1888 נפטר אוליפנט, אימבר ירד לארה"ב והבית עבר ידים רבות והוזנח. אמל נסראלדין שמשמעות שמו הוא "התקווה" הוא אחד מהדמויות המרכזיות בחברה הדרוזית במדינת ישראל. סופר ישראלי, חבר הכנסת לשעבר, אב שכול וסב שכול, בנו, לוטפי, נהרג ב 1969 בעת מרדף אחרי מחבלים ביום האחרון לשירותו הצבאי ונכדו של אמל, רס"ב לוטפי נסראלדין (הקרוי על שם דודו שנפל) נפל בעת שירותו הצבאי ב 2008 במבצע עופרת יצוקה. נפילת בנו הובילה את אמל לפעילות אינטנסיבית בנושא משפחות שכולות בעדה הדרוזית. בעקבות פנייתו לראש הממשלה מנחם בגין בשנת 1979 נרכש בית אוליפנט על ידי המדינה והוסב לבית יד לבנים הדרוזים. בקומה הראשונה של המבנה, חדר הנצחה המציג את התמונות של החיילים שנפלו, לידו אולם המייסדים המנציח את הקשר בין הקהילה הדרוזית ומדינת ישראל והעם היהודי ובו מוצגים תמונותיהם של כ-150 אישים דרוזים. במגרש בחזית הבית אנדרטה המשקיפה אל הנוף לכיוון הים התיכון, ועל גביה שמות כל החללים הדרוזים. הצלף הרותמי thumb|157px|ימין|הצלף הרותמי, בחודש שעבר צילום: ד"ר בני שלמון. מאתר הארץ צפריר רינת באתר הארץ מיום 10 באפריל 2013 גילה צמח שנחשב כנכחד במשך 50 שנה התגלה בערבה - וכך הוא בישר: האקולוג של מחוז אילת ברשות הטבע והגנים, הד ר בני שלמון, זכה למתנת פרידה מיוחדת מהטבע חודש לפני פרישתו לגמלאות. בעת סיור חפיפה עם האקולוג שיחליף אותו, רועי טלבי, איתרו השניים בנחל חיון בערבה צמח שנחשב כנכחד יותר מחמישים שנה - צמח ממין צלף רותמי הבולט בפריחה האדומה והמרהיבה שלו ומתאר - "הצלף הרותמי הוא דוגמה לחדירה של מיני צומח מאזורים טרופיים לישראל. מאז שנראה לאחרונה לפני יותר מחמישים שנה נעשו, ללא הצלחה, מספר ניסיונות לאתר אותו באזורי הקניונים של נחלי מדבר יהודה. הצמח קיים באתר אחד בירדן ואנשי רשות הטבע והגנים הצליחו לגדל צלפים מזרעים שהובאו מאתר זה ולשתול אותם באזור עין גדי. סיור צומח מדבר יהודה - עם פרופ' אבינעם דנין thumb|ימין|335 px|סיור צומח מס' 4: מדבר יהודה - עם פרופ' אבינעם דנין בסיור הזה עצרנו ב-4 תחנות: * כפר אדומים * נחל פרת (ואדי קלט) * רוּם פני הים * מצפה שלם * [http://blog.flora.org.il/video4-preview/ אתר ישראל ברשת מומלץ] כפי שסיפרתי לכם כבר קודם כאן, במסגרת העבודה על האתר החדש החלטנו ליצור בו קורס וידאו לבוטניקה. בסיור הראשון היינו בחולות קיסריה, בשני בשפלה, בשלישי היינו בהרי יהודה והשבוע, בסיור הרביעי, במדבר יהודה. אביא בפוסט הזה מספר קטעים מתוך 6 השעות שהקלטנו בסיור הרביעי, הפעם גם מעט הדרכה בנוסף לכמה מהצמחים שראינו. קראו עוד על המיזם של "צמחיית ישראל ברשת". =צרכנות= עשרת המזונות שיהפכו אתכם חולים יותר הרשימה אולי מעט מוגזמת אך כדאי לדעת רונה מור מפרטת את המזונות ומסבירה במבוא לכתבה: פתאום קם אדם בבוקר, אוכל דגני בוקר בחלב, ממשיך עם עוף בצהריים ומסיים בגבינת שמנת וחטיף "בריאות" בערב. הוא חושב שהוא מכניס לפיו אוכל מזין אך הוא טועה. הוא אוכל שומן רווי, שומן טראנס, סוכר וחומרים משמרים. בכתבה הקודמת בסדרה זו עסק המדור טיפ של בריאות במנגנוני המזונות היוצרים דלקות בגוף ובעשרת המזונות האנטי-דלקתיים על פי משנתו של ד"ר מיכאל ויינפאס, רופא מומחה לרפואת משפחה במכבי שירותי בריאות, שעוסק גם ברפואה טבעית ויועץ לגמילה מעישון. כעת מציג ויינפאס את המשנה המשלימה: עשרת המזונות שמעוררים דלקות בגוף ומזונות מזיקים נוספים שכדאי להימנע מהם. והרי הם לפניכם: # הסוכר הלבן מורכב מקלוריות ריקות – כאלו הנטולות ערך תזונתי, שמשמינות ומפרות את האיזון הקיים במערכות רבות בגוף. הסוכר הלבן הוא פחמימה פשוטה שמייצרת עומס של סוכר בדם (גלוקוז) וגורמת לעלייה חדה ברמות האינסולין (הורמון שתפקידו לווסת את רמות הסוכר), מה שמוביל לעייפות קשה, לעלייה בתחושת הרעב, להשמנה וכמובן לסוכרת. מחקר שפורסם לאחרונה ב"הארץ" מצא כי צריכה גוברת של סוכרים נקשרת ישירות להתפתחות סוכרת, בניגוד למה שחשבו עד כה.בנוסף, צריכת סוכר לבן מעלה את הטריגליצרידים (שומנים שמקורם במזון) בדם ובכך תורמת להתפתחות מחלות לב ודלקות, מגבירה תהליכי חמצון שמחלישים את מערכות הגוף, הורסת רקמות ותורמת להתפתחות תהליכים סרטניים.כמעט כל מזון מתועש מכיל סוכר וכך אנו צורכים אותו בכמות עצומה ומעבר לנדרש. * ממתיקים מלאכותיים- רוב תחליפי הסוכר, הממתיקים המלאכותיים, הם חומרים גרועים. החומרים הללו מבלבלים את מנגנון השובע - הם נשארים בגוף, לא נספגים ולא מתפרקים ובכך תורמים להשמנה. הם זרים לגוף, לא משתתפים במטבוליזם וחשודים כמשלשלים, אלרגיים ומסרטנים. רוב חברות המזון ממציאות למעשה סם חלופי לסוכר, ואף על פי שהוא משמין פחות הוא יותר מסוכן. את תחליפי הסוכר - כגון סכרין, ציקלאמט, אססולפאם-K, סוכרה-דיאט, מלטיטול, סורביטול, קסיליטול ומולטידקסטרוז - ניתן למצוא בכל משקאות ומזונות הדיאט, כולל מסטיקים ללא סוכר. החומר אספרטיים מסוכן במיוחד ומצוי גם בעוגיות וריבות. בחימום הוא מתפרק לחומרים שעלולים להיות רעילים לגוף כגון פורמלין וחומצה פורמית. * לקריאת הרשימה במלואה טיפול בתלונה על בנק (מתוך דו"ח בנק ישראל על תלונות הציבור) ' פירעון שיק בניגוד להוראת ביטול'- הלקוח שילם באמצעות שיק על סך של 15,000 ש"ח עבור רהיטים שרכש מספק. הוא פנה לפיקוח על הבנקים בתלונה כי הבנק שלו כיבד את השיק, למרות שניתנה לגביו הוראת ביטול במועד. לאחר כיבוד השיק הלקוח פנה לבנק וביקש לזכות את חשבונו בסכום השיק, אולם הבנק החליט שלא להיענות לבקשתו, שכן התרשם שהלקוח קיבל תמורה בגין השיק. תלונה זו נמצאה מוצדקת, כי הבנק לא היה רשאי לכבד את השיק, והיה עליו להחזיר את השיק מסיבת "ניתנה הוראת ביטול", בהתאם להוראת הלקוח. גם אם השיק כובד עקב טעות, היה על הבנק לזכות את הלקוח לאחר פנייתו הראשונה אליו בנושא זה. אין זה מתפקידו של הבנק לחוות דעה בשאלה האם הלקוח קיבל תמורה בעד השיק, אם לאו, וזאת כדי להצדיק את פירעון השיק. בסיום הבירור הבנק נדרש לזכות את הלקוח בסכום השיק בתוספת ריבית והצמדה כחוק. עמדת הפיקוח על הבנקים במקרים אלו היא, כי על הבנק לזכות את הלקוח, אולם הבנק רשאי לפעול אל מול הלקוח והנפרע, אף בהליכים משפטיים, כדי לקבוע על מי מוטלת החובה להשיב לבנק את כפל התשלום: אם הלקוח אכן קיבל תמורה בעד השיק, אין בהוראת הביטול כדי לגרוע מחובתו לפרוע את השיק, והוא יצטרך להשיב את הכסף לבנק; אם השיק בוטל בעקבות כשלון תמורה, אזי על הספק יהיה להשיב לבנק את הסכום. עמדת הפיקוח על הבנקים נועדה למנוע מהלקוח את חסרון הכיס בשלב הביניים, עד להכרעה על מי מהצדדים מוטלת החובה לשלם את הסכום. * הדו"ח המלא עם תיאור מקרים נבחרים =התבל= Barcelona, Spain • 360° Aerial Panorama thumb|650px|מאתר airplane| מרכז thumb|300px|שמאל Barcelona is one of the most famous ancient cities in the world. According to one of the legends, the city was founded by the Hercules, the legendary hero of Greek mythology, 400 years before Rome. The second legend attributes the foundation of Barcelona to Carthaginian Hamilcar Barca, father of the commander Hannibal. Due to its ideal location on the Mediterranean coast, Barcelona was a thriving city that was repeatedly besieged and conquered by many nations, including the Romans, Visigoths, Moors, Franks, British, and other nations. Despite that, the city was able to preserve its heritage up to this day. Various Barcelona landmarks, from the ancient fortresses to ultramodern skyscrapers, encompass almost all periods of its history. The center of the old city is the Gothic Quarter. It still has many structures that were built during the Middle Ages, and even some buildings that were built around the time of the first Roman settlements. Right next to the Gothic Quarter is La Rambla, a lively street that is a must-see for everyone planning a trip to Barcelona. Besides fine shops and restaurants, almost every building here is an architectural monument. Particularly interesting is the old Boqueria market which is constructed from glass and decorated with mosaics, as well as the 60-meter tall monument to Columbus. The monument stands exactly where the famous explorer landed from his first voyage to America. The city itself consists of many hills that have different height. The highest point (500 meters above sea level) is Mount Tibidabo that offers picturesque views of Barcelona. The name of the mountain comes from the Latin «Tibi Dabo» («I give you»), the words of devil whispered to the God in order to tempt him while showing the beauty of the world from the top. The second highest point (173 meters) is Montjuic mountain, where Barcelona hosted the World's Fair in 1929 and the Summer Olympic Games in 1992. Local places of interest include futuristic Magic Fountain in the form of ellipse with lighting, music, and sometimes fireworks. A little further to the top of the mountain, we can find Montjuïc Park and Olympic area, as well as Montjuic castle, one of the most famous historic buildings in Barcelona. It was built in the 17-18th centuries to defend the city. During the course of the history the castle was seized several times: by the British led by Count Peterborough and also by Napoleon's troops. Nowadays it houses a military museum. * אתר AirPano